


Desires Over Priorities

by Key_to_your_heart, Slagathorus_Rex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, First Time, POV First Person, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_to_your_heart/pseuds/Key_to_your_heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagathorus_Rex/pseuds/Slagathorus_Rex
Summary: Nami found a treasure chest and she wanted us to see what was inside. What happened to be inside led to quite the surprise.
Relationships: Nami x male reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Desires Over Priorities

Luffy and the others were currently exploring the island we disembarked. For some reason, he ordered me to watch the Thousand Sunny, but it was so wearisome that I ended up watching the ocean. Out of the blue, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a slim, voluptuous woman with long, ginger hair. To be honest, I somewhat forgot that I wasn’t the only one on the ship.

“Oh, hey, Nami.”

“Hey, y/n. Whatcha doing?”

“Absolutely nothing,” he said with his chin resting on his palm. “What else is there to do? It’s so boring just sitting here watching the ship.”

“Yeah, I hear ya. I mean, I had to watch the ship all by myself before,” she said as she grabbed a seat, crossing her legs. “The worst thing about it was the almost endless days when it felt like those guys weren’t coming back. But I guess it’s better now because I at least have someone to talk to.”

“That’s true, I mean it’s always nice having someone around.” I smiled, shifting my gaze to the woman across from me. “So, now that I say that, I’m glad you’re here with me, Nami.”

She winked with a noticeable blush across her face. “Thanks. I feel the same, y/n.”

For a while, we conversed while enjoying the view of the vast blue, but that came to a halt with a strong snap of her fingers.

“Oh! That reminds me.” she pointed her finger at me with a smirk on her face. “Y/n, come to my cabin with me.”

“H-huh? Why?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there. Now, let’s go!”

She grabbed my hand and took me to a room with a single bed and a half-opened window. She knelt and gave something a strong pull underneath her bed. Behold my surprise, it appeared to be some kind of coffer. 

“I found this on the last island we came ashore on. I just stumbled upon it, took it, and hid it.”

“Okay...but why exactly did you not show this to the others? And why show this to me now?”

“First off, I get that we’re a crew and all, and anyone knows I would never conceal anything from Luffy, but a girl gotta treat herself sometimes, y’know?” she then winked with a finger placed in front of her grin, stating to keep it a secret. “And also, you did say you’re bored, so I figured why not show you.”

I shrugged. I wouldn’t expect anything less from the “Cat Burglar” herself, but she does have a fair point. I asked for permission to inspect the chest and she pulled it out further away from her bed. I knelt to see that it was an interesting find, but something about it made me question its appearance.

“Nami, doesn’t this chest seem...odd to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it looks green and murky, almost like it’s been in the ocean for a long time. The fact that you found it on land seems strange. Not to mention, I’ve never seen a chest with a bright orange lock on it. I...I don’t know. Along with the lock looking a bit gaudy, the whole exterior of the chest seems...creepy.”

While I was still staring at the chest, I heard her scoff at my reluctant approach. “In all fairness, y/n, have you ever seen any other treasure chests in your life? I mean, I have been doing this kind of thing longer than you have.”

“Eh...you do have a point.”

“And~ I still wanna open it. So scoot over a bit and let me pop it open.”

As she picked the lock like it was nothing, the chains and padlock fell onto the hard wooden floor with a heavy thud. A loud creaking sound rang in my ears while she opened the dirty chest. Finally, we leaned forward to see what treasure awaited our eyes, but there was no gold or gems inside. Only this pink orb-like object that resembled the small pearl earrings Nami wore. My hands jerked forward trying to stop her, but the orb was already held in her hands.

“What do you think it is?” she asked.

“How should I know? We probably shouldn’t even be touching it,” I said while squinting my eyes, scooting away from her. “Who knows what kind of pirate’s curse you’ve unlocked...or if it’s junk?”

“Nonsense! This thing is way too gorgeous to be junk,” she said, ignoring my first theory. “But even if it is junk, the look of this thing could already make a fortune!” From those words, I could already see the enlarged, greedy belly signs that are forming in her eyes. She examined the spherical object in her palm, scanning for any more features other than its supposed beauty. Her eyebrows jumped when she discovered something. 

“Oh, I see a red button on it. Maybe I should press it.”

With a hard push, the treasure reacted with...silence. The object didn’t do anything other than remain round and pink. 

“What the--?” she clicked her tongue before pressing it many times. “Come on, you stupid--Ah!”

In a flash, a wave of pink smoke hit her face, causing her to fall on her back from the surprise. Even though I was at a distance away from her, I also got caught in the smoke. We choked on a scent so strong that it made my eyes water;  an unbearably acrid scent clogged my nose . I rushed to open the door for fresh air and wafted every last of the pink mist away from me. I ran over to a hacking Nami, still laying on her back.

“Oh my gosh! Nami, are you okay?”

Followed by two blinks, she partially opened her eyes to see me. “Yeah, I think I’m fine.” 

I rapidly waved my hand to disperse the lingering smell away from her face. I was frightened. I didn’t know what happened, or what  _ would _ happen to her. What if that smoke had toxins that we didn’t know of. What if she’s already hurting from the inside?  _ “I gotta find the othe--!” _

“Hey…y/n.”

I looked down to hear the source of that voice. “H-huh? Yeah? What is it, Nami? Are you ok--Ah!”

I was off guard to understand what happened a few seconds ago. Within a blink of an eye, I now see that I’m somehow on the floor with Nami. Her arms around my neck and her soft skin pressing against me.

“N-Nami!? What are you doing?”

“I’m pretty sure that was an aphrodisiac,” she said, slurring her words, “and I think I’m gonna lose control any moment.”

I was completely stunned. What in the world was she saying? I grasped her shoulders, trying to get a hold of her. “Erm...just hold on, okay? I’m gonna look for the others. Chopper might have some medi--” but before I could finish my sentence, her finger pressed on my now halted lips. 

“But...before that happens, I just wanted to say that I really, really like you.” She then came closer to my ear and whispered, “Now that being said…make me feel loved, y/n.”

I...didn’t know what to say to that. Were these feelings real...or were they coming from the aphrodisiac she spoke of? I had so many questions swirling in my head, but the sensation I felt down there interrupted my thoughts. She gave me deep kisses and licks on my neck while fondling my groin through the fabric of my pants. Her hand caressing and studying the length of my cock while giggling at the embarrassing sounds escaping my lips. She then stood and pulled me up, only to lead and push me down on her bed. She straddled me, feeling the touch of her hands gliding on my chest and shoulders. Her chocolate-colored eyes piercing through me like she was ready to enjoy her meal. 

“I know you’ve been dying to touch them, right?” she said while untying her bikini top. “Well, go ahead; I don’t mind. I want you to play with them~”

She released her tits, exposing their ample size before my eyes. She tried to entice me by juggling them in her hands, twiddling and licking her pink nipples while looking at me. Something told me that I should stop and try to remedy the drug...but her charm was too powerful. I could only ask for more--and she was already giving me plenty. Perhaps this could be a way to cure her? 

I sat up and gently grabbed her boobs and placed my face between them. They felt so soft like pillows yet her nipples were hard as stone. She smelled really nice too...like peaches. She moaned as I hungrily licked one of her nipples and teased the other one with my fingers. 

“Mmm~ Y/n, your touch feels so good~,” she said then biting her lip. “Just watching you suck on them like that turns me on even more.”

Just the mere sound of her voice was enough to make me more voracious. She ran her delicate fingers through my hair and held my head in place while I continued to pinch and twist her teats. I would alternate, giving both her boobs an equal amount of my tender yet rough care. She made random mewls as I did this. 

“How’s that?” I asked while twiddling both her nipples. “Does this feel good, Nami?”

“Yeah, this feels amazing, but…,” she paused, biting the tip of her finger, “...I shouldn’t be the only one that's topless. Show me that toned body of yours.”

She pushed me away from her breasts, laying me down as she ripped the buttons off my shirt. Her strength startled me, but my shock was lessened by her tongue trailing my trimmed abs. She licked, tasting my skin from my abdomen to my bottom lip. After reaching the top, she slightly backed away and stared into my eyes. For a moment, as if I was under a spell, my tongue came out first to welcome hers as we devoured each other. My senses overloaded: the swirling connection of our warm, wet tongues; my hands roaming all over her smooth, milky skin; and her soft mounds grinding against my chest. Her hand went back to massaging my crotch again and my dick was responding nicely. I felt it pulsating, feeling the increase of its growth from her strokes.

“Oooh...I can feel it growing in my hand,” she whispered in my ear then giggled. “Well, I know how to take care of that.” 

I gasped from the electrifying touch of her hand as it slipped inside my pants. My sensitive member was already close to releasing more than what was leaking out. My neck jerked from the sensation and my eyes flickered open to her intense gaze again, placing me in a trance. Her finger sailing along my cheek, then brushing against my bottom lip. 

“Be honest with yourself, y/n! Those times when you’ve gotten close to me; times when you made stupid jokes around me to get my attention. I’ve even noticed how you’ve been eyeing me from a distance.” She then leaned closer that our noses practically touched. “Y/n...I already know how you feel about me. Now, this is your chance: what do you want to do to me?” 

_ “...You really want to know?” _

She made a slight gasp when I pushed her back, now making me the one on top. The penetrating sunlight through the window displayed a visible glow of her prespiry, sensuous body. After my last squeeze of her juicy breasts, I glided my hands on her glistening chest to the waistband of her low rider jeans. I unfasten the metal buttons, pulling them off to free her long, slim legs. I was about to remove her panties, but…

_ “...Just...a bit more!” _

My hands grabbed her tits again, gratifying my desire to feel its softness. I disrobed both my pants and underwear, exposing my erect length to her. I saw her stare widely at my cock, as it twitched under her breath. I knelt on top of her, giving her a close look as I placed it inside the cleavage of her breasts.

“ _ Ara ara _ ~ You want a titfuck, eh?” she purred with a giggle. “You must really like boobs, don’t you?” 

I made no sound other than a groan that slipped past my lips. I squeezed her tits together, hugging my shaft while I began my slow thrusts. She soon took the part of squeezing her breasts herself, giving me the freedom to play with her hard nipples. I stared down at her, and she gazed at me with that amorous grin of hers. She lifted her head to let her tongue squirm and lick the crown. The heat of her mouth was melting me away in pure bliss; her hot breath grazing my tip erupted more knots in my stomach. 

My breathing became faster along with my thrusts. I hissed as I firmly pressed down her tits, bracing myself for the release that awaits her. Now knowing what was coming, she looked up at me again, licking her lips with her captivating gaze. 

“Oh shit…! I’m gonna come…!” I said with quick, heavy pants.

“Feed me, daddy,” she nodded, then letting her tongue hang out.

After a few pumps, my voice broke as my load shot out. I watched her body twitch and her face crinkle, startled by the first spurt that hit her face. Her body relaxed from the second shot and onward. My jolts were erratic along with my aim, for strings reached to her cheeks and her bangs. I jerked out each bit of my milk for her taste buds to enjoy. She moaned, raising her eyes as her tongue rolled out to display my sperm before she gulped it down her throat. With my finger, I wiped each bit of my cum left on her face to which she eagerly ate. I uttered her name under my breath as her slimy tongue wriggled around my finger, covering with her luscious saliva.

I backed away from her as soon as her mouth slurped and popped off my finger, finishing with a breathy exhale. “Mmm...Your cum tastes good,” she said while wiping the corners of her mouth, “but I’m still pretty hungry.” She sat herself up and slowly took off her panties herself, presenting me the view of her dripping pussy. 

“This right here…” she purred while rubbing her clit, “...is the main course.”

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Nami fully naked, pressing and stretching out her folds--in front of me. It felt like a dream. She spread them...such a dirty yet beautiful pink; a tantalizing image urging my carnal desires. She shuddered as her neck jerked from the inconsistent movement of her fingers. She moaned as her soaked digits slipped inside; her fingers fucking her then sucking off the sweet nectar. Her sharp moans became a song that aroused my salacious hunger. Before I noticed, my hands were already trying to sustain my fully erect cock. They slowly stroked, trying to soothe and tame the impulses of a raging bull. But there was no way to contain it. Along with my heart pounding out of my chest, there was no way I could control myself. I was ready to pounce, but everything felt so unreal. 

“Y/n!” I jumped to see Nami with a frustrated expression. “Are you just gonna sit there and watch me come? Get over here already!”

I blinked my eyes, reminding myself that it was already allowed for me to let loose. She seems to be getting restless. Perhaps this was the aphrodisiac taking full effect? I moved over and I saw a closer look of her sopping pussy glistening under the sun’s light. I rubbed my cock between her slit, making her whimper from the sensation I gave to her sensitive clit. Her body quaked as I continued teasing her, playfully creating sticky threads with the fluids of her moistened lips. 

I leaned over her; our skin pressing against each other again. The head of my cock positioned in front of her wet entrance. I looked into her dazed eyes, signaling that I was finally about to put it in.

“Are you ready for this, Nami?” I asked, my voice turning hoarse.

She nodded while biting her lip. “Take me for a ride, baby.”

Our foreheads touched, still preserving the intensity of our gazes. I entered my tip, but I stopped myself as soon as I heard a high yelp from her. I promptly asked if she was fine, but I was already expecting her to say stop. I was so shocked by how she jolted that it almost discouraged me from continuing. I was about to pull out, but instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and shook her head. 

“No...keep going,” she breathed. “No matter what sounds I make...I want you to keep going.”

Rather than reject me, she insisted with a wearied smile on her face. Besides, I couldn’t stop now; this was to reduce herself from the drug’s effects. There were other options that we could think of, but this was worth trying. Who knew what probable implications could come about within her.

I entered inside again. Despite going back to my slow pace, she cried out as her back arched. Her hands clenched the soft, cotton sheets and her head flung back against the pillow. My fingers held and squeezed her supple thighs, securing myself for the growing exhilaration between her legs. Even with my lack of speed, everything felt more vivid: her tight muscles opening up to my size, my cock bucking through to reach the sweetest taboo. Within a few inches, her tightly shut eyes flung open. Her body detecting that my length was fully swallowed as a cry escaped her parted lips. While I was relishing the sultry heaven between her legs, I sat still and looked into her befuddled eyes. Her flushed cheeks complemented with her hard breathing...her entire expression was tempting me to hasten my thrusts. We pressed our lips, moaning as we embraced the locks between us. 

“You all right, Nami?” I whispered in her ear.

“I think so…,” she softly replied, catching her breath, “...I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel. This is my first time after all.”

“You’re a virgin?!” I jerked back. She merely nodded with a smile. “I...I didn’t take you for a virgin.”

“And what’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” that tender smile then shifted into a vicious glare. “What kinda girl do you take me for?”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just that…you didn’t show any signs that you were. You seemed to know what you were doing...and you knew what you wanted.”

“...Does it matter that I am one?”

“No, not at all! Like I said I--”

“And if you wanna be technical, I’m not a virgin anymore thanks to a certain knucklehead,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck again. I gulped and looked away in embarrassment.

“Well...is this painful for you?” 

“It is, but not as bad as I thought it would be. Could be the effects of the aphrodisiac that’s lessening the pain.” 

“I guess that’s possible...but you seem somewhat sober. How strong can it be if you’re still self-aware--?”

“But! Let’s not focus on the pain. I wanna see what you and that cock of yours can do.”

Her fingers dug into my wet, disheveled hair, and pulled me in for another peck. I reached for her lips again, but I made our tongues unite in a deep, enriching kiss. I continued my thrusts anew. Her grip around me became tighter and the sound of her muffled howls made me rock faster. She sucked in the moist air as we broke away, releasing her tongue. With that intoxicated face of hers, she looked like a wild animal in heat. I continued to clasp onto her succulent thighs, uncertain that I could contain myself any longer. Her hips positioning themselves for both of us to grasp more of our pleasure. Her channel adjusted to my size; I was reaching further than I thought I could. My dick seeped through her wet fluids, making me feel the rapid shots of ecstasy as I dived into her fiery core. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

“I...don’t think I can hold back anymore…” 

My fingers slipped through her soft hair, and I cupped her head as my hips moved faster on their own. She instantly roared as she unclasped her arms to now let her fingers hook onto me. I hissed and groaned as I felt her nails clawing my back, digging deeper into my sweltering skin. She gladly accepted my speed as her legs hooked around me, keeping my posture steady. The slamming sounds of my thrusts echoed along with the noisy springs of her mattress. We happily suffocated in the stuffy air we created from our sex. We held our hands as they slid along the sheets, stretching our arms to the headboard. She cursed as her head jerked back, slamming her head against the pillow again.

I halted my pushes for a brief pause, making her already whine for more. Her legs loosened their grip and her hands unhooked me, grazing my muscles as they slid off my body. Now in an upward posture, my eyes beheld her glazed body. Her exquisitely shaped breasts dripped with sweat; her long, messy hair scattered all over the sheets; and her eyes staring at me with drunken euphoria. With those reddened cheeks on her face, she licked her grin again.

“Keep going...you’re almost there,” she whispered.

“Nami...you don’t know how much I yearned for this,” I hoarsely said, catching my breath. “I’ve always loved you and I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

“I know...so now let’s get what we both want. That’ll make me even happier.” 

With no warning, I showed no restraint and pounded into her pussy. Her eyes widened and her legs tightened around me again as soon as she felt an inch of me re-enter inside. My hips humped and rocked faster; the clapping of our skin rang rapidly than before. She did not hold back her squeals for they became louder, not caring if anyone was around to hear us. I watched as her boobs bounced up and down from my movements. My sweat dripped and dribbled down onto her hot body. I clutched onto the sheets. Nami spiked her nails into my arms, overwhelmed by the rough sensations we were giving each other. The gradual clench around my dick was making me realize that it was finally time.

“I'm going to come…Nami!”

“Cum in me, y/n! Pour all of it inside me…!” 

Her pussy held me in as I released another load into her core. Nami’s entire body writhed, trying to withstand the intensity of her rapturous orgasm. She howled as her eyes fluttered and shot to the back of her head, rejoicing the ecstasy coming to her. Her entire tongue rested on her bottom lip, her body twitching as she deeply panted for more air.

My head tilted back, my eyes tightly shut from the searing bliss. I sharply groaned from her fiery embrace; the tight clench of her muscles made my ejaculation all the more electrifying. The amount of pleasure was so intense that my legs and hips convulsed, jolting thrusts inside her pussy. I felt my brain short-circuiting...it felt like it was never going to stop. After her last gasp for air, she finally let my cock free and I plopped away from her. I watched as my cum spilled out, watching the white fluid fall from her pussy and graze her asshole. 

“Wow, that was amazing, y/n,” she said softly. “You’ve made me so happy.”

The feeling was mutual but I remained silent. I was still shaky from the immense climax we had, but my senses came back from something I remembered.

“Wait...the aphrodisiac,” I said, raising my head. “Did it finally wear off?” I looked over to her for a response, but all I heard was an awkward giggle.

“Erm...yeah, totally. I can really feel it fading away,” she timidly said. 

“What do you mean you can feel it ‘fading away’? And why are you talking like that?”

I moved closer to get a peek of her face. She caught my gaze, but quickly averted her eyes with a suspicious grin. I leered at her, trying to get a response, but she kept scooting away from me and turned her body to the doorway. From that expression, I had an idea of what was really going on.

“Nami...was there ever a drug to begin with?”

After a brief silence, she finally turned to me but cast her gaze to the side.

“...Maybe.”

“I should’ve known you were faking it! I knew we should’ve stopped and got the--” 

“Why didn’t you stop?”

“W-Well...I didn’t know what would cure an aphrodisiac, so I--

“So  _ you _ thought that the best bet would be to just fuck me?” I gulped from her wry smile. “That’s some great logic you got there, brainiac.”

Damn, another point for her. I mean, it was possible; we didn’t know if it would be the wrong or right answer. Wait, why is this put on me?! I’m not the one who faked being drugged! But...eh, why does it matter now? 

I plopped and laid down on the mattress, our bodies next to each other and looking at the wooden ceiling. I heard her shuffling about, now covering her nudity with the sheets. I looked at the partial view of the clear sky through the small window. My ears indulge the cries of airborne seagulls and the splashes of the calming waves.

“So the aphrodisiac was a complete lie?”

“Yup.”

“Then what do you think that pink smoke was all about?”

“Who knows? I’ll just let Chopper give me a check-up.”

She sure is keeping up this nonchalant attitude. Isn’t she worried at all? I was somewhat reluctant to ask other questions, but they befogged my head that I had to ask.

“So...you being a virgin. Was that a lie too?”

With the same tone, she articulated a clear “nope.” 

_ “...Wait, what?!” _

I quickly rolled over, taken aback from the fact again. I was expecting it to be a jest, but she merely had a smirk on her face again. “And yet you were so rough with me. You’re such an animal~”

I returned to the other side and covered my face out of shame. I constantly cried out my apologies, but my voice became a muffled and incoherent mess.

“But everything I spoke of other than the aphrodisiac...was all true.”

I froze, having to replay and understand her words in my head. “Do you reall--” I turned around again, only to have my lips interrupted by a kiss. She broke away from her embrace to look at me with a smile along with her flushed cheeks.

“Yes, I really mean it. I love you, y/n.”

“I...I love you too, Nami.”

Our lips locked in a deep kiss. Despite her deceit, our relationship was blossoming into something we both wanted. I was excited about what the future held for us, but there was something that was bothering me. 

“While we’re at it…,” I paused with a nervous chuckle, “...can we at least keep this a secret--especially from Sanji?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was collaboration with Slagathorus_Rex , you should go check them out. They are still pretty new so please go show your support.


End file.
